The Wild Ghost Chase!  Rewritten
by ghostanimal
Summary: When Dani learns that Vlad has made more clones of Danny, and that all of them are loose in Amity Park, she takes it upon herself to catch them without Danny knowing. The problem? Not all of them look like Danny, or is even a human, or have ghost powers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Dani smiled as she felt the wind blow through her hair. She briefly smiled bigger at the Welcome to Amity Park: Home of Danny Phantom. After being stabilized and traveling for five months, she wanted to come back and visit her 'cousin' Danny.

Dani turned invisible and lowered herself to the ground. Flying past buildings, she noticed Vlad's house. He looked…awful. A nervous wreck. He was sweating hard and fumbling badly with his house key. Her curiosity getting the best of the young halfa, she followed him into his lab, still invisible.

"How are you, lambchop?" His Maddie program asked.

"Oh the worst. Clones A, B, C, and D are loose! Only Clone E is in it's chamber! I need a way to round them up quickly before Daniel notices that the ghosts and humans look the same," Vlad said, pointing to a chamber with a clone looking like Danny Phantom, with the only difference being his hair being black.

"Ghosts, and human? Are we all 14 year old half human, half ghosts?" Clone E asked, pressing his hands and face against the class.

"No Eric. Clone A is an eighteen year old human. Clone B is a fourteen year old halfa. Clone C is a sixteen year old ghost and lastly, Clone D is an eight year old human," Vlad replied.

"What the heck! Can't you just make us all the same! What, what am I?" The clone now know as Eric asked, eyes wide in curiosity.

"A seventeen year old ghost," Vlad replied, rubbing his head,

"Aw man!" Eric whined, crossing his arms in an angry way.

"BE QUIET!" Vlad yelled.

"I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" Eric shouted back, before throwing his weight against the chamber, knocking it over.

"NO!" Vlad yelled as well, but it was too late. Now he had another clone to catch.

"YES! SO LONG FRUITLOOP!" Eric shouted at the billionaire as he phased out of the mansion.

Danielle turned invisible, and followed him. Eric laughed with excitement as he flew away into the unknown.

"I've got to catch them before Danny finds out! He might destroy them again! I know it was an accident, but still. I need something to catch them with though," Danielle said to herself before flying to Fenton Works. She phased down into the lab, and landed softly on the ground.

"They have a weapon's vault?" Danielle asked herself before phased through, and looking around.

"Aha! A Fenton Thermos! This should catch, _**and**_ trap them!" Danielle said, before phasing out of Fenton Works.

"Look out clones A, B, C, D, and E! Cause Dani Phantom's coming after ya!" Danielle said to no one as she starting flying around town in search of them. Unknown to her, she was being watched.


	2. Clone D

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

"Where should I start looking?" Danielle asked herself as she turned her head in different directions.

**_Ok, Danielle. What did you first do after you were created, and released?_** Danielle thought. Then it hit her.

Food.

* * *

An eight year old boy watched hotdogs being served from an alley. His black hair was hidding his one green, and one blue eye. His shirt was a black and white version a a football versey, and reached his knees. His black shorts were hidden by his shirt, and his feet had white sneakers on them.

He scowled as he saw a hotdog suddenly dissipear, meaning that either another clone must have swipped one when the man's back was turned.

"It's not fair!" the boy growled, jealous of the fact that he didn't get ghost powers, but the other clones did.

He watched the man, and planned a way to get a hotdog.

One with mustard, ketchup, and best of all, relish.

* * *

Danielle looked down into the street, and saw a hotdog stand, with four kids standing in line for one. She landed into the alley opposite of the stand, and peeked at the four kids, all about her age.

_**Anyone of them could be a clone!**_ Danielle thought miserably, watching them get hotdogs.

Then, one vanished!

Danielle ran onto the sidewalk, and looked into the sky but didn't see one. She then looked into the streets, but the same four kids were there. One was getting a hot dog, while the rest chilled out on a bench, talking as they munched. Her ghost sense didn't go off.

A fifth came out of the opposite alley, and walked up to the hotdog stand, and take one when the guy wasn't looking.

"Hey! Let me see your hands!" the man said, noticing that the hotdogs vanished.

The boy held up his hands, showing them clear.

"Your clean. Shouldn't you be home right about now?" the man asked.

"NO!" the boy said rudely. He ducked into the alleyway, and pulled the hotdog out of his pants.

"Ew!" Danielle said, completely disgusted.

"LOOK! It must be Danny Phantom's little sister!" one of the kids cried out!.

"Cool! We can be best friends!" a girl's voice squealed.

"Wow! She is HOT!" a boy's voice yelled out.

**_Oh dear,_** Danielle thought as she saw them run towards her.

Danielle ran down the street, and took a turn, with the quad on her heels. She was suddenly blinded by a camera light, and could barely make out the words, "Smile Ms. Phantom!" over the children's yells.

She phased into the ground, and appeared into an alleyway, invisible. She watched the crowd run past her before letting out a sigh of relief, turning visible.

She turned to her left, and saw the boy who stole a hotdog. Now that she had a closer look, he looked more like a potential clone of Danny's than the other four kids. Danielle's face lit up, happily. She took out the thermos, and fired it up before running over to him, invisible.

"Say goodbye!" Danielle said, aiming at him, turning visible.

"AHHH!" the boy screamed shaking in fear as he dropped his hotdog.

Only he wasn't sucked into the thermos.

"Huh? Why isn't it-" Danielle stopped herself, remembering what Vlad had said.

"Your all human, and Clone D!" Danielle said, taking his arm.

"My name is David!" he screamed, trying to break free of Danielle's strong grip.

When that didn't work, he began to hit her, and scream a scream that could wake the dead.

Danielle picked him up, and tried to fly towards the woods.

Tried, my friends, is the key word.

David screamed, punched, and kicked the whole time. Since Danielle was carring him with her arms around his waist, holding his back against her, it hurt because he would nail her in the knees, or face.

"SHUT THE HECK UP, STOP KICKING, AND PUNCHING ME, OR I'LL FLY HIGHER AND DROP YOU!" Danielle screamed back, even louder than David if that was even possible.

David just blinked, and coughed before settling down.

Then, he decided to annoy her.

"Are we there yet?" he asked in a tired tone.

"Not yet," Danielle, relieved that he was finally calming down.

Silence.

"Are we lost yet?" he asked again.

"We're not getting lost," Danielle said, firmly.

"Ya sure?" he asked, giggling.

"Positive," Danielle replied, also postive that he was getting ready to annoy her to death.

* * *

Danielle sighed in annoyance. David had asked "Are we there yet?" and "Are we lost yet?" over 40 times now.

"Are we there yet?" David asked, giggling hard.

Instead of answering, Danielle let go for a second, and held back on, making him scream his waking the dead scream.

Danielle never felt more happy when she saw her little home. Danielle had been living an abandoned underground celler. Not only did it used to store food, but it was apparently a tornado shelter, or something because it had working lights, a small TV, and a radio, along with a few blankets, and pillows that had gotton left behind. When she first moved into it, she was surprised to find that it was so well built, that it kept out rain, and snow.

It was a wonderful place to keep David, mainly cause it was locked on the outside, with a lock she didn't have a key for, which made it impossible to get in or out without ghost powers.

Danielle decended onto the ground, and phased into the ex-celler.

"Woah! You live here!" David asked, sitting on a bean bag chair Danielle had kinda stolen.

"Yes, now here's the remote. Stay here, and stay put! I'll be right back," Danielle said, but wasn't sure that David had hear her, for he was already glued to the mini television.

Danielle smiled.

One down, four to go.


	3. Clone E

Disclaimer: I SO totally own Danny Phantom! -is suddenly surrounded by lawyers- Uhh...in my dreams? -lawyers go away-

* * *

After successfully capturing Clone D, aka David, Danielle went in search of the others. She had managed to get some information out of David, but not much. Though she **_did_** learn that Vlad was planning on ruling the world with these clones.

Fruit Loop.

Danielle scanned the skies in search of one of the clones. Luckily, there was only one other human, and the other three were ghostly, which meant that her ghost sense would go off.

At that moment, her ghost sense did go off. Danielle stopped, and flew a little higher, before looked around in excitement.

Wait, it was the real Danny.

What a bummer.

Danny was looking around wildly, searching for the ghost, when he spotted her.

"Dani? What are you doing here, I thought you were stablized, and wanted to travel?" Danny asked, smiling in relief that it was just Dani and not another ghost.

"Uh, I thought that I would drop by for a few days," Danielle said, quickly thinking of a lie as she hid the thermos behind her back.

Danny could not find about the clones, especially since they're not stabilized! He might accidently destroy them, just like the others. It was an accident, but still. She never even noticed that she cared about them until they were gone. It was lonely enough being one of the only three half-ghosts (now four) in existence, but also the only clone (although not anymore.)

"Oh, ok. Is that a thermos?" Danny asked, peeking over her shoulder, and seeing the familiar device behind held behind her back.

"Oh, I-I noticed that you didn't have a lot of spare time, so I, uh, decided to help out by catching, uh, Skulker?" Danielle guessed, making it up as she went along.

"Well stay as long as you want then! I'm just kidding, I can take you to the Nasty Burger after school if you want," Danny said, just as Eric came up behind him, and gave him bunny ears.

"Uh, sure, now uh, go that way!" Danielle said, pulling Danny, and sorta tossing him behind her, his back to her, before trying to suck Eric up, only he got away.

"What the heck!" Danny asked, turning around as Eric went away.

"Whoa, look at the time! Got to go, I'm late for ahhhh SOMETHING!" Danielle said quickly before flying after Eric.

As she flew away, Danny gave her a weird look before his ghost sense went off.

"Hello whelp," Skulker's familiar voice growled as his shadow appeared over a completely confused Danny.

* * *

Danielle sent a not so powerful ecto blast at Eric, who easily dodged it.

Eric just laughed as he sent one back, which Danielle avoided before picking up speed. When she felt like she was near enough, she punched him just hard enough to send him to the ground. Danielle quickly followed him, and sucked him up, and put on the cap.

"THERE IS NO SPACE TO BREATHE IN HERE!" Eric's annoyed voice boomed right before she sealed it shut.

"Ms. Phantom! Who did you catch?" a random reporter asked as other gathered.

"Ms. Phantom, are you **_really_** Danny Phantom's sister, or just his girlfriend?" a female reporter asked.

"Ms. Phantom, what's your first name?" another one shouted.

"Ms. Phantom, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Danny Phantom's little sister, do you know if **_Danny Phantom_** has a girlfriend?"

"Danny Phantom's little sister! How **_old_** are you?"

"Does Danny Phantom wear boxers, or briefs?"

Danielle's eye twitched, disturbed about that question. How should she know?

"Ms. Phantom-" another one began.

"HEY! I'm not Ms. Phantom, or Danny Phantom's little sister. I'm Danielle! And as for Danny Phantom, I don't know, nor care about his underwear!" Danielle said, not liking what people were referring to her as.

Danielle then just flew away. The press is annoying!

* * *

Danny walked into his home, and went upstairs. He had just taken Danielle to the Nasty Burger, and she had told him everything about where she's been, and the funny pranks she pulled.

"Hey Dannyboy! Look at this! Danny Phantom has a little sister! A little sister that we can tear apart, molecule, by molecule!" Jack said, excited at the thought of another Phantom to tear apart as the entire family gathered around the TV.

The T.V. showed Danielle putting a cap on the thermos.

"HEY! THAT'S THE THERMOS!" Jack yelled, pointing at the thermos, making everyone jump.

The T.V. then showed Danielle getting mobbed by questions.

"Does Danny Phantom wear boxers, or briefs?" One reporter asked.

Danny felt himself turn a bit red as he slumped in the chair. Jazz noticed, and giggled, making him redder.

"HEY! I'm not Ms. Phantom, or Danny Phantom's little sister. I'm Danielle! And as for Danny Phantom, I don't know, nor care about his underwear!" Danielle screamed on the T.V, apparent to anyone that she was getting annoyed.

The footage ended when Danielle flew away.

Jack turned the T.V. off, and started talking all excited about holding the 'ghost gal' for ransom, or forcing her to tell them everything she knew about that 'teen ghost punk'.

"Looks like the press is more interested in Danielle than you for now. You might get a few weeks peace," Jazz said, turning the T.V. on, watching the press make guesses about Danielle. (AN: In this FF, Danny had told Jazz about Dani)

"That's true," Danny said, before glaring at the woman, guessing that Danielle was his sister, and that she had come to help him destroy Amity Park.

* * *

Danielle phased into the cellar, and saw that David was glued to the T.V., currently in the middle of a James Bond movie. Danielle smiled, and phased out, and flew to Amity Park. She was still on the look for three more, possibly trouble making clones.

After successfully capturing Clone D, aka David, Danielle went in search of the others. She had managed to get some information out of David, but not much. Though she **_did_** learn that Vlad was planning on ruling the world with these clones.

Fruit Loop.

Danielle scanned the skies in search of one of the clones. Luckily, there was only one other human, and the other three were ghostly, which meant that her ghost sense would go off.

At that moment, her ghost sense did go off. Danielle stopped, and flew a little higher, before looked around in excitement.

Wait, it was the real Danny.

What a bummer.

Danny was looking around wildly, searching for the ghost, when he spotted her.

"Dani? What are you doing here, I thought you were stablized, and wanted to travel?" Danny asked, smiling in relief that it was just Dani and not another ghost.

"Uh, I thought that I would drop by for a few days," Danielle said, quickly thinking of a lie as she hid the thermos behind her back.

Danny could not find about the clones, especially since they're not stabilized! He might accidently destroy them, just like the others. It was an accident, but still. She never even noticed that she cared about them until they were gone. It was lonely enough being one of the only three half-ghosts (now four) in existence, but also the only clone (although not anymore.)

"Oh, ok. Is that a thermos?" Danny asked, peeking over her shoulder, and seeing the familiar device behind held behind her back.

"Oh, I-I noticed that you didn't have a lot of spare time, so I, uh, decided to help out by catching, uh, Skulker?" Danielle guessed, making it up as she went along.

"Well stay as long as you want then! I'm just kidding, I can take you to the Nasty Burger after school if you want," Danny said, just as Eric came up behind him, and gave him bunny ears.

"Uh, sure, now uh, go that way!" Danielle said, pulling Danny, and sorta tossing him behind her, his back to her, before trying to suck Eric up, only he got away.

"What the heck!" Danny asked, turning around as Eric went away.

"Whoa, look at the time! Got to go, I'm late for ahhhh SOMETHING!" Danielle said quickly before flying after Eric.

As she flew away, Danny gave her a weird look before his ghost sense went off.

"Hello whelp," Skulker's familiar voice growled as his shadow appeared over a completely confused Danny.

* * *

Danielle sent a not so powerful ecto blast at Eric, who easily dodged it.

Eric just laughed as he sent one back, which Danielle avoided before picking up speed. When she felt like she was near enough, she punched him just hard enough to send him to the ground. Danielle quickly followed him, and sucked him up, and put on the cap.

"THERE IS NO SPACE TO BREATHE IN HERE!" Eric's annoyed voice boomed right before she sealed it shut.

"Ms. Phantom! Who did you catch?" a random reporter asked as other gathered.

"Ms. Phantom, are you **_really_** Danny Phantom's sister, or just his girlfriend?" a female reporter asked.

"Ms. Phantom, what's your first name?" another one shouted.

"Ms. Phantom, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Danny Phantom's little sister, do you know if **_Danny Phantom_** has a girlfriend?"

"Danny Phantom's little sister! How **_old_** are you?"

"Does Danny Phantom wear boxers, or briefs?"

Danielle's eye twitched, disturbed about that question. How should she know?

"Ms. Phantom-" another one began.

"HEY! I'm not Ms. Phantom, or Danny Phantom's little sister. I'm Danielle! And as for Danny Phantom, I don't know, nor care about his underwear!" Danielle said, not liking what people were referring to her as.

Danielle then just flew away. The press is annoying!

* * *

Danny walked into his home, and went upstairs. He had just taken Danielle to the Nasty Burger, and she had told him everything about where she's been, and the funny pranks she pulled.

"Hey Dannyboy! Look at this! Danny Phantom has a little sister! A little sister that we can tear apart, molecule, by molecule!" Jack said, excited at the thought of another Phantom to tear apart as the entire family gathered around the TV.

The T.V. showed Danielle putting a cap on the thermos.

"HEY! THAT'S THE THERMOS!" Jack yelled, pointing at the thermos, making everyone jump.

The T.V. then showed Danielle getting mobbed by questions.

"Does Danny Phantom wear boxers, or briefs?" One reporter asked.

Danny felt himself turn a bit red as he slumped in the chair. Jazz noticed, and giggled, making him redder.

"HEY! I'm not Ms. Phantom, or Danny Phantom's little sister. I'm Danielle! And as for Danny Phantom, I don't know, nor care about his underwear!" Danielle screamed on the T.V, apparent to anyone that she was getting annoyed.

The footage ended when Danielle flew away.

Jack turned the T.V. off, and started talking all excited about holding the 'ghost gal' for ransom, or forcing her to tell them everything she knew about that 'teen ghost punk'.

"Looks like the press is more interested in Danielle than you for now. You might get a few weeks peace," Jazz said, turning the T.V. on, watching the press make guesses about Danielle. (AN: In this FF, Danny had told Jazz about Dani)

"That's true," Danny said, before glaring at the woman, guessing that Danielle was his sister, and that she had come to help him destroy Amity Park.

* * *

Danielle phased into the cellar, and saw that David was glued to the T.V., currently in the middle of a James Bond movie. Danielle smiled, and phased out, and flew to Amity Park. She was still on the look for three more, possibly trouble making clones.


	4. Clone B

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Danielle flew through the skies, and searched the air, but found nothing. The next day however, she had decided to skip breakfast, and make sure David would be ok by himself all day.

Around noon, Dani heard her stomach growl.

"I guess I can take a small break to eat," Dani decided before floating into an alleyway.

She changed into her human form, and walked into the Nasty Burger. She dug into her pockets, and surprisingly, found a ten dollar bill. She ordered, and just sat down when the famous mist came out of her mouth. Danielle said, down, and looked around.

At one table, there was a boy and his dad, and a mother with twins at another. At a third table was Dash Baxter, with Kwan, and some other mystery jock guy I'll call Chuck. At the last table was two Danny look-a-likes.

Danielle spit out some food in surprise, and observed them.

The older girl had black hair, with bright green eyes. Her shirt was white with long red sleeves. Her mini blue jean skirt, and her feet were resting on top of her blue, and brown sandals. Danielle figured that she was probably the eighteen year old by the looks of her fully developed figure and height.

The other was obviously 14. Her black hair was in a ponytail, and through the back hole of her red and white baseball hat. She had a white shirt with a red circle, and an open green jacket over it. She had everyday blue jeans, and unlike the other girl, had sneakers. Even though she was younger, she too had a nice figure coming along.

Dash and his jocks were staring at the younger, whispering, and most likely talking about her. Danielle felt a little embarrassed. She didn't look anything like them, looking like an eight year old even though she was supposed to be thirteen.

"I'm going to the mall. You coming?" Danielle overheard one ask.

"Nah, I'm going to hang out around town a bit," The other one replied.

Danielle saw the older girl leave, and then turned to the younger one, unaware that she was about to experience something hilarious.

Dash by then had gotten up, and walked over to the 14 year old girl.

"Hi. Do you like quarterbacks?" Dash asked her, as he sat down across from her.

"Sure," the girl answered shortly before eatting a fry.

"Well, guess what? I'm a quarterback!" Dash said, giving a flirty expression.

"No. Really?" the girl asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah! So, wanna go out sometime? We can see a movie," Dash said, not noticing.

"No," the girl answered.

"What? Why?" Dash asked, confused, and slightly humiliated. His friends snickered at him.

"Because you don't know me!" she answered.

"Yeah I do!" Dash protested.

"What's my name?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, Taylor?" Dash guessed.

The girl made one of those noises on the games shows when people get wrong answers.

"Lucy?" Dash guessed again.

She shook her head no.

"Well what is it? Mia? Ashley? Sarah? Georgia?" Dash guessed as the girl rolled her eyes.

Danielle's eyes widened as the blue mist escaped out of the girl's mouth.

Danielle panicked, and dumped her food out before trying to look calm as she went into the Ladies' room.

The girl had gotten up, and followed her.

"So, no movie?" Dash had called after her. Her response was a certain finger sign.

Danielle went invisible, and watched, completely nervous. The girl entered, and looked confused when she saw the restroom empty.

She shrugged it off, as two blue rings appeared, and separated.

The rings left the girl with snow white hair in a ponytail, with green eyes, and red lipstick. Her black shirt had no sleeves, but the famous DP on it. Her pants were white, and had a black belt, paired with black boots. Her hands had white gloves that came about an inch or so past her wrist.

Danielle decided that this was a good time to expose herself, she flickered out of invisibility.

The girl screamed slightly.

"You're a ghost, aren't you!" she said, saying more than asking.

"Sorta. But now, I've now I've got you! Don't worry, your not alone. Eric's waiting for you inside," Danielle said, transforming and taking out the thermos.

"What about Carly?" she asked.

"Who?" Danielle asked, not lowering the thermos.

"Clone C, Carly. You didn't get her?" she asked.

"No. I haven't found her yet," Danielle admitted.

"I'm not surprised. She's hard to find, and beat. I can help you, but I'm not going into the place with no room," she said.

"Ok, but if you go against your word, your going down!" Danielle said, putting the thermos away.

"Ok. By the way, I'm Bethany. How did you know about us clones?" Bethany informed her before turning back.

"I'm Danielle, and I know Vlad Masters. I'm a clone of Danny Phantom too. When I heard about you guys, I wanted to catch you before Danny did. I wasn't sure if you were stable or not, but Danny might destroy you guys like the other ones. It was an accident, but still," Danielle explained, changing back as well.

"I guess we're sisters then," Bethany said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are. I've always wanted a sister. When Vlad made me and the other clones, I was the only girl," Danielle said, smiling back as they left the Nasty Burger, ignoring Dash on the way out.

* * *

"I still don't get it Jack," Maddie said, looking at the tape she had made of the news report on Danielle.

"I know! Where did she get that thermos? Wait, if she has one than that teen ghost punk Danny Phantom must have one too!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not that Jack, the girl. Where did she come from? If she was really his sister we would have seen her sooner! We don't even know if Phantom has other sisters, or even a brother!" Maddie said, looking pained at the thought of more Phantoms running, er, flying around.

"Don't worry Maddie, I'm positive that those two are the only Phantoms around," Jack said as the real news came on with a special report.

"Hey mom, can I-woah who the heck is she!" Danny asked, referring to two ghost girls that were on the news.

"According to our reports, another ghost girl was flying around town with Danielle Phantom. When getting a closer look, our reporters have discovered another Phantom! The big question is who is she, and where are all these Phantoms coming from?" A blonde news reporter said as the camera showed Bethany, and Danielle.

**_Why do I feel like Vlad's behind this?_** Danny thought as anger built up inside of him as he ran upstairs, and went ghost.

"Honey? Did you see a blue light?" Maddie asked.

"Nope!" Jack said as they began to focus on the two mystery ghost gals.


	5. Clone C

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

"Where should we start looking?" Bethany asked Danielle as they flew across the clear sky.

"I'm not sure. I guess we just look around until our ghost senses go off," Danielle said, sounding a bit nervous.

"So, uh, who's the human clone that was with you at the Nasty Burger?" Danielle asked Bethany.

"That was Allie. She'll come help us if I ask her too, but she's well, not the best fighter," Bethany said, trying to avoid the phrase, 'a horrible fighter'.

For some reason, Danielle laughed.

* * *

Danny flew into Vlad's mansion, steaming. Vlad had to be behind this! Danny phased himself into the lab, and when he looked around, he gasped.

The lab was, well, a huge mess! There was two tables upside down, with broken beakers, and tubes around it. There were some tiles from the ceiling, broken into pieces on the floor. Next to the wall were five broken chamber like things, and although there were three more on the wall, the glass was completely shattered on one, with the others having just one hole.

Apparently knocked into one, Vlad was laying unconscious.

"Vlad? VLAD! GET UP!" Danny said, grabbing the collar of Vlad's shirt.

Vlad opened his eyes, and looked a bit scared.

"I knew that girl would come back to haunt me," Vlad mumbled under his breath before closing his eyes again.

"VLAD! STAY AWAKE! WHAT GIRL? WHY ARE THERE MORE GHOSTS LIKE ME FLYING AROUND?" Danny screamed in his face.

Vlad's eyes remained shut and did not wake up.

"So much for getting answers from Vlad," Danny figured as he let go of him.

"I've been waiting for you Danny," a female voice said to him.

Danny had a very, very bad feeling.

* * *

"So, what's Carly like?" Danielle asked as the two began to walk down the street in human mode.

"Horrible! Just, horrible! She's like a female, and evil version of Danny!" Bethany said, looking afraid at thought as she shivered.

Danielle pictured a girl who looked just like Danny, but with longer hair. She shivered as well.

"There's Allie!" Bethany said, pulling Danielle out of her thoughts as she ran towards her.

"Beth? Who's this?" Allie asked, apparently seeing her as well and staring at Danielle.

"This is Danielle. She's a clone too, only she was created a long time before us," Bethany told her.

"What happened to your arm?" Danielle asked, seeing a bad scar.

"I got attacked by Carly, but she was attacked by some guy in an orange hazmat suit," Allie said, not giving much thought to her injury.

"That's who we need to find! We need to stop her before she attacks anyone else! Where is she?" Danielle asked.

"She went into that mansion!" Allie said, just now seeing the danger of Carly being loose.

"Let's go!" Bethany said as two halfas went ghost in an alleyway before flying into the mansion.

* * *

"Who are are?" Danny asked in a voice saying that he was not afraid.

"Carly Phantom," The voice answered as a 14 year old girl walked out of the shadows.

Danny shivered.

She had blue skin with a black, sleeveless crop top. Her black pants were held up by a black belt and she had black boots with black gloves. Her snow-white hair was held back by a black headband and her eyes were a dark red.

"Uh, Phantom is my name!" Danny pointed out, as he charged up ecto-blasts.

"It's also mine. As your most powerful clone, I have the right," Carly informed him as a blue ectoblast sent him into the wall.

"CLONE!" Danny screamed, his eyes wide.

"Sure am. Didn't dear Uncle Vlad tell you?" Carly asked as another ecto-blast was sent at him.

This one Danny managed to avoid. Danny sent his own, but Carly caught it, and sent it back.

"So, the other girl that was wth Danielle? She's a clone?" Danny managed to asked as he dodged.

"Yeah. There are five of us. Allie, Bethany, Me, David, and Eric. Oh. I forgot. We have a sixth one," Carly said, giving a creepy, and evil smile.

"Six?" Danny asked, feeling light headed. That's eight Phantoms total!

"NOT OF YOU!" Carly said, annoyed.

"What the! Who else is Vlad obsessed with?" Danny asked, wondering if it was another real half ghost kid.

"Take a guess!" another female voice said from behind him.

Danny turned, but was hit by a red ecto-blast, and sent into the other wall.

Danny opened his eyes and saw what he thought was Danielle.

"Danielle?" Danny asked, his vision a bit blurry.

"Try Amy," the girl answered as Danny's vision cleared.

Danny did see a Danielle look-a-like, only the top of her costume was red and black. She had black pants, with a red belt, and red combat boots. Her eyes glowed a spooky red, and her hair had two black streaks that made a V from her ponytail to the hair on the sides of her face.

"Oh no," Danny said, as he did the only thing he could do at the moment.

Fly away as fast as he could.

* * *

Before Danielle, and Bethany could fly into the mansion, they were attacked by the press.

The lights blinded them, and the questions hurt thier ears.

"Girls! Girls! Are you Danny Phantom's sisters!"

"Danielle! Who's your friend?"

"What's your name Ms. Phantom?"

"Uh, I'm Bethany?" Bethany said in a question like statement as she tried to escape.


	6. Ghostly Wail

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Danny flew at top speed out of the mansion, with Carly, and Amy close behind. Danny could feel them throwing ecto-blasts, and a few punches. It's kinda hard to fly at top speed, and dodge stuff from behind you. It's also hard when the people your flying from is easily keeping up, and even looks like they can go faster when you can't.

"Flying away from us is only encouraging us!" Amy said in a sing song voice as en ecto-blast wacked Danny's back.

Danny struggled hard to go faster as one of them shot a snowball with an ecto-blast at him.

* * *

Danielle felt her eyes glow a darker red. She had completely ran out of patience for these people, and if they didn't go away, she was seriously considering shooting them. She guessed Walker woundn't put her in prison for it, as long as no one becomes a ghost.

"Leave. Us. ALONE!" Danielle said, screaming with her head to the sky, very loudly.

Unknown to her, but she had set off the ghostly wail. The press covered their ears, jumped for a moment, and then ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. Only Bethany remained where she was, with her hands over her ears, wincing.

**_Man! Talk about screams that can wake the dead!_** Bethany thought as Danielle finished.

"Done?" Bethany asked, rubbing her ears.

"Yeah," Danielle said, her voice hoarse. Her throat was now a bit sore, and she could sure use a drink right now, but Danny needed her help, so she started floating, and flying in a random direction. Bethany lifted herself off the ground, and followed her.

* * *

Danny began to descend towards the earth from lack of energy. Flying's hard when your going god knows how fast.

"UHHH!" Amy's voice said, with Carly's scream following it.

Danny stopped, and saw the two evil girls on the ground.

"Danny! Freeze them!" the mystery girl told him, and Danny did not need to be repeated.

After they were frozen, the trio went to get them, only they broke from the ice.

"You can't beat us!" Amy said, her red ecto-blasts charging up.

"Yeah! We're invincible!" Carly added, her blue ones charging up as well.

Bethany's eyes wondered over to the thermos, and had an idea.

"THINK FAST!" Bethany said, taking the thermos, and throwing it at them.

Amy immediately destroyed it with an eye beam.

"Hey! I thought fast!" Amy said, so proud of herself. Carly rolled her eyes and blasted Bethany in the chest.

"Is that the best you can do?" Carly asked, with a your-pathetic look on her face as her ectoblast was sent again towards Danny.

Eric flickered into visibility behind them, and blasted them off their feet.

Bethany and Danielle hit them as well, while Danny took out a thermos from nowhere, and sucked them in.

"I want an explanation," Danny said, angrily as he looked at Eric, and Bethany.


	7. DA END!

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

"Whoa, look at the time!" Eric said before leaving quickly, not wanting to be the one answering.

Bethany, and Danielle glared at his retreating form. Danielle sent an ecto-blast at his butt, making him grab it and scream before he flew away faster. Bethany openly laughed.

"Well?" Danny asked, giving the two clones a Look.

Bethany and Danielle winced. After glancing at each other, Danielle sighed, and explained everything. The clones, Vlad, her catching them, and the wild ghost chase.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Danny asked, concerned about Danielle.

"I was, worried. About you catching them I mean. The last three clones you tried to catch, you destroyed. I wanted to have a brother or sister to call my own. Do you know what it's like being a clone, most likely the only one in the **_world?_**" Danielle informed him, looking at her white boots.

Bethany smiled at her, and hugged her.

"I can understand that, but these two, **_have_** to go," Danny said, holding up the thermos which held the two girls.

"I can deal with that. Your not going to destroy them though, right?" Danielle asked, because evil or not, she's still her sister.

"Ye-" Danny began, but stopped when he saw Danielle's sad eyes looking at him. "No. I'll give them to Clockwork to watch."

"Thank you!" Danielle said, hugging him.

"On, one condition," Danny started.

"I knew this was too easy," Danielle mumbled, making Danny laugh.

"Danielle, I need you to keep track of all of them, and make sure they stay safe. I can't be flying after you guys," Danny said, his face clearly showing that he wasn't going to babysit them 24/7. "Also, if Vlad creates more, tell me so that I don't destroy them. You're also in charge of those."

"I can do that," Danielle said.

"**_We,_** can do that," Bethany corrected, smiling at her.

Danielle smiled back.

"By the way, I'm Bethany, and that retard that ran away is Eric. We also have David, and Allie, but I have no clue where they are right now," Bethany said to Danny, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. You already know me. Your stabilized, right?" Danny asked, her.

"I think so," Bethany replied hesitatingly.

"Here, this should help if you ever do," Danny said, taking out the device that stabilized Danielle. "I kept it just in case."

"Thanks. Come on Dani! Let's go find that retard, and the others," Bethany told her as she took to the skies, with Danielle not far behind her.

Danny smiled as he heard the girls laugh, and joke before flying to Clockwork's lair.


End file.
